2p Usuk Family Drabbles
by xscreenwriterx
Summary: Before you read this read my story 'Nicole' These are drabbles of the life of Alfred, Arthur and their daughter Nicole. Rated for gore and language I'm even taking suggestions
1. Cupcakes

**Hey guys! Counted up the reviews from Chapter 9 of Nicole and it seems The 2p!Usuk drabbles won! So I was wondering what to do for baby Nicole and well… I got nothing. So I decided to go right when she's four. In each of every drabble she will have a different age cause I'm complicated like that! So this is rated M for gore and language and maaaybe I might do a lemon scene. OH AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY STORY NICOLE THAN I ADVISE YOU TO GO READ THAT OR ELSE YOU WILL BE CONFUSED.**

**(Nicole is four in this by the way!)**

* * *

Cupcakes

Arthur Kirkland was in the best of moods on this fine day. He had his victim in today and after he finished beating the living shit out of him and took his intestines as well as his blood Arthur was ready to whip up a batch of his cupcakes that are to die for. Yep all was going well on this day. Alfred was in the living room keeping Nicole busy while he cut the human's opened in the basement. He finally got the batter in the cupcake wrappers.

The strawberry blonde finally put the batch of cupcakes in the oven. He could already taste the delicious pastries. Arthur giggled to himself and then suddenly felt a tug at his apron. He looked down smiling as wide as ever.

"Yes my beautiful gem?" Arthur asked picking up his four year old daughter and setting her down on the counter.

Nicole was wearing one of her favorite dresses that her daddy made her. It was a light cotton candy blue with red buttons and a red bow around her small waist. She was fiddling shyly with one of her pigtails that Arthur thought it was absolutely adorable.

"I want to know what you put in oven, daddy." She said fumbling over her words. Arthur's heart exploded, he just loved it when his daughter called him daddy. Although his daughter's question sort of took him back.

Arthur was a cannibal and his daughter yet to know that… Well he had told her he was a cannibal but she had no idea what that meant. There was also the fact that humans were made out of meat and Nicole was clearly a strict vegetarian who got sick whenever she ate even a small piece of meat. "I'm just baking some cupcakes, dear. Now go play with your father while I get all my final ingredients."

"Oh father went sleepy by when we are watching… Uh… Scream 4 I think…" Nicole said. A look of horror went across Arthur's face when she mentioned the title of the movie she and Alfred were watching.

"Um… Sweetheart, you should go play with flying chocolate bunny in your room while I talk with your father." Her daddy said with a bitter sweet voice. She decided not to talk back and just nod while she skipped merrily to her room.

On her way there she heard a loud smacking noise and her daddy screaming: "ALFRED F JONES, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE MEANIE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY LITTLE GIRL WATCH SUCH VILE AND GORE LIKE MOVIES! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT MISTER!"

Nicole didn't know half of the words he shouted but she decided that it wasn't really nice things to say.

_Later_

Arthur's timer finally went off to remind him that his cupcakes are ready. He carefully took them out of the oven and set them down on the counter. He hummed to himself as he decorated the cupcakes in vanilla, strawberry and blue icing. The blonde as well put someone sprinkles on them and was satisfied with them.

"Oh how delightful!" He said cheerfully. Since they were still hot he wanted to let them cool down. Arthur left them there and went to the living room with his sulking lover.

Nicole scampered downstairs and then the strong smell of sweet pastries hit her. The scent was absolutely great and it made her follow the sweet smell only to wind up in the kitchen. Her red and blue eyes caught sight of the colorful small cakes. She blinked slightly and had a strong desire to eat them. She dragged a chair and climbed on it so that she would be tall enough to reach it to the so called cupcakes. Nicole used all her effort and eventually got on the countertop. She smiled crookedly in triumph and held the cupcake in her hands. It burned her hand slightly since it was hot but other than that it looked like a pretty pastry. Nicole blew on it softly so it wouldn't burn her mouth when she tasted it.

Cautiously she sank her teeth in the cupcake and chewed. Nicole's pupils dilated and sparkled in utter amazement. She made a sound of great delight and a big smile came across her face. She was absolutely transfixed in the delicious treat. Nicole then ate the entire cupcake and swooned at the taste. She looked around to see no one around her.

"I guess daddy won't mind if I ate these… Tasty cupcakes." Nicole got up and took the entire tray in her hands to sneak her way up to her room. She had a date with these lovely sweets.

_Later again_

"ALFRED!"

Alfred jumped a bit at the screeching sound of his partner. He groaned facepalming. "The beautiful sound of my lover's voice. What happened now, Arthur?"

"SOMEONE HAS STOLE MY CUPCAKES! This is terrible! Who would have done such a cruel thing?! Why did they take my precious babies?! I worked so hard on it, why is fate being so cruel to me?! ANSWER ME MAN!" Arthur said in absolute despair. Alfred rolled his eyes but was still puzzled.

That's when he spotted the bits of crumbs and small drops of icing leading up upstairs. Smirking Alfred pointed it out. "I think your little cupcake thief is somewhere upstairs, dude."

The shorter man raced up the stairs following the crumbs and bits of icing followed by the brunette. Then they stopped in front of their precious daughter's room door.

"Yep our little thief is in there." Alfred chuckled to himself but Arthur turned pale. "What up dude it's suppose to be funny not scary."

"Y-you don't understand… T-those weren't my safe ones, love. It's the ones with my… Human ingredients."

The Alfred turned pale and they admittedly pounded on the door cursing the day they ever put a lock on their daughter's door.

It came unlocked and the two adults burst inside. Nicole stood there with a nervous look on her face. "Yes daddy? Yes father?"

Both of them were deadpanned when they saw blue and pink icing around her mouth and white icing on her hands. They were surprised not seeing her throwing up or in a state of disgust. She was absolutely fine.

"Are you… Alright, kiddo?" Alfred was brave enough to say.

Nicole nodded. "Um y-yes! W-why?"

"Because… Sweetie you ate my cupcakes."

Nicole rubbed her arm shyly and smiled sheepishly. "Ah, is it so easy to find out?" The strawberry blonde gently ran his finger down his daughter's cheek and showed her the icing.

"It's quite obvious dear."

She blushed and looked down. "S-sorry. It was just so tasty!" She pouted slight tears in her eyes ready to get punished.

"Well Nicole. That was a very naughty thing to do-" Arthur was caught off by her father just laughed loudly and ruffled her hair. "That's so cute kiddo! Don't ground her or anything old man, lighten up. It's adorable and no one got hurt."

"B-but my cupcakes!-"

"Just bake new ones dude! And besides little Nicole here might follow in her daddy's footsteps! Now come on kiddo let's go wash that icing off." Alfred picked his little girl up in his arms and ran his way to the bathroom.

"… So wait… She hates meat but eats humans…? Good enough for me. Wait up you two!" Arthur ran after them smiling.

* * *

**SO THAT'S MY FIRST OF THIS! THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME! OH BY THE WAY, IF YOU WANT YOU CAN TYPE IN YOUR REVIEW A SUGGESTION FOR THESE DRABBLES. YOU HAVE TO PUT NICOLE'S AGE IN TOO AND WHAT YOU WANT HER TOO DO OR EVEN THE OTHER CHARACTERS. I MIGHT BE ABLE TO TURN YOUR SUGGESTION INTO A DRABBLE. THAT IS ALL SO LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI, SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	2. Noises

**AND I GOT MY FIRST SUGGESTION! It was from a guest and here's what it said:**

**Guest: Oh how about you make Nicole 7 or 6 and she hears her two daddies getting it on in a bedroom.**  
**heh.**  
**im such a pervert.**

**I ACTUALLY WANTED TO DO A DRABBLE LIKE THAT SO I GUESS THAT MAKES US BOTH PERVERTS! :D WELL ANYWAY I WORKED HARD ON THIS SO, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**(By the way, Nicole is six in this!)**

Noises in the Night

"-And they lived happily ever after." Alfred said closing the fairy tale book. He despised these corny and typical stories but his six year old daughter seemed to enjoy them a lot. Nicole was lied down on her bed almost fully asleep. Before this she had a glass of warm milk and a few cupcakes which were guaranteed to keep her asleep quite a while.

Her father smiled down at her a kissed her forehead. "Goodnight kiddo."

Before he could go Nicole gently grabbed his wrist. "Give a goodnight kiss for daddy from me." She said sleepily.

"Of course I will. Now have badass dreams, kiddo." Alfred grinned and got up but paused at the doorway to look back at his daughter. Nicole was out like a light with her pet flying chocolate bunny tucked under her frail arm. He smirked and went back to his and Arthur's room.

The strawberry blonde sat at the edge of the bed looking a bit impatient but still had a smile upon his face nonetheless. "She's asleep?"

"Yep. I don't think anything will have her waking up, she was knocked out instantly."

This caused Arthur too smile less cheery and more aroused. "Delightful."

And at the speed of light they both slammed their lips together. It's been a while since they had done their activates since Nicole can wake up when she hears loud noises in her sleep but now they had a perfect advantage.

Alfred picked up his shorter lover and pinned him down on the bed where he continued deeply kissing him. Arthur moaned slightly when he felt the other's tongue run across his lower lip asking for entrance which he gladly accepted.

The tongue explored his mouth roughly, Arthur kissed back with less force since he quite liked it when he was being dominated. Their teeth clanked constantly and their movements were getting more frantic by the second. The make out session wasn't enough to consume the hunger they were feeling. Alfred pulled away from the kiss leaving a thin string of salvia that was quickly broken as the larger man started nipping at his lover's neck.

Alfred sucked and bit down at his neck making the perfect untouched skin covered in red and purple marks. Arthur moaned and whimpered as his partner bit down at his soft spot.

"A-Alfred please…!" The blonde whined, he was getting more impatient.

Kissing the corners of his mouth Alfred smirked. "Now, now no need get so needy. But… At the meantime why don't you put your mouth into better use?" Alfred said in a low voice full of lust caressing the shorter mans lips.

Arthur turned three shades of red as he said that. His partner can be so straight forward. Obediently he nodded, the blonde would never admit it but he did love this kind of foreplay.

_Meanwhile_

Nicole was sound asleep in her bedroom but then she felt her stomach churn. Slowly but surely she started waking up sitting up which also caused her pet to wake up frantically. "Sorry FCB…" Nicole said in a tired voice. The churning warmth between her legs were getting uncomfortable.

"Ah, I drank to much milk!" She got up and ran through her home to a bathroom almost tripping on her slightly long night gown. Her pet sat near the bathroom door like an obedient pet. FCB was quite fond of Nicole and he almost never left her side in the late afternoon and night.

After finishing she closed the door quietly so she wouldn't get caught by her parents. It was dark so it was scary for her, thank goodness she had FCB to guide her back to her room.

Half way there though she stopped and heard strange noises down the hall. It scared her but she was brave. Maybe someone was attacking her daddy and father! Running into her room Nicole grabbed her Morningstar (yes it's a weapon, LOOK IT UP) her eyes in caution as she made her way to her parent's room. Stopping at the door the noises were in fact in there.

She pressed her ear up to the door, although… Now that she could hear it clearly the noises didn't really sound like it was dangerous or menacing. In fact it sounded quite… Excited?

The young girl made a strange face lowering her weapon and quietly opened the door slightly. She was still short so she couldn't really see much. Nicole could see the bed moving a lot and many unusual noises. Although, sadly flying chocolate bunny was above her head flying and could see what was happening clearly. Quickly he tugged on the girl's dress so that she will not go inside, he must protect his second owner's innocence.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" Nicole said to her pet in a soft and quiet. She sat down on the floor leaning her head against the door, still curious about the noises. She decided to wait and listen to see if there was a reason why her parents are making such loud noises in the night.

FCB purred and hissed trying to move her back to her original room but Nicole just wasn't budging. Nicole suddenly started listen more carefully when she could start to make out words.

"Damn, you're so fucking tight"

"A-ah! H-harder please!"

She could notice that it was her daddy, Arthur's voice. She heard grunting that was way too familiar, of course it was from her father, Alfred. There was a lot more moaning and cries of pleasure. FCB whined softly knowing that Nicole was smart enough to realize what was happening. Nicole had a blank look on her face for a few moments as the information was processing through her head. Finally, there was a ding and her face exploded with a deep red blush. She trembled with embarrassment

Then there was a cry of ecstasy and exhausted panting that made Nicole know that they were done what they were doing. She quickly got up, scampered in her room where she jumped in her bed and screamed in her pillow so it would come out muffled.

FCB curled up in a ball by her side disappointed that he couldn't keep his sweet little owner's innocence. Nicole felt a bit sick that she just witnessed hearing her parents… Do that stuff! Oh how the next morning would be so awkward facing her parents. She soon fell asleep with the memory still burning in her mind wishing that she could just wipe it clean.

_The Next Day_

Nicole sat at the table in the kitchen eating waffles quietly as she stared at her daddy who was squeezing oranges to make orange juice. She heard her father's loud footsteps coming down the stairs and burst in the question.

"S'up family?" Alfred said loudly as he grabbed his plate of breakfast too devour.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Must you be so obnoxiously loud, Alfie?"

"Psh, you weren't exactly quiet last night, Artie."

The blonde blushed and hit the brunette over the head. Nicole choked on her food slightly feeling sick. She lost her appetite, apparently her parents thought she was still too young to understand their grown up talk. "U-um I'm going to be late for school… S-so… Bye!"

Nicole got up, blew kisses towards her parents and ran to school. Alfred and Arthur stood at the kitchen dumbs trucked at their daughter's actions but brushed it off.

"So what do you think-" Alfred started but was met with claws to the face by flying chocolate bunny. The large man started running around in circles screaming "GET IT OFF. GET. IT. OFF!"

Arthur ran after them trying and failing every time to yank his pet off his lover's face. "FLYING CHOCOLATE BUNNY STOP IT! THAT IS VERY BAD MANNERS! WHY ARE YOU ANGRY WITH US?"

If only the rabid creature would talk, if he could he would yell back to him saying "PAYBACK"

* * *

**SO THAT'S THAT. I FELT SO GIGGLY AND SHET WHEN WRITING THIS, ONE OF THE FUNNEST FANFICS I HAVE EVER DONE! SO I HOPED YOU ENJOY THIS THE PERSON WHO SUGGESTED THIS! WELL THEN I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ANYMORE SO LOVE A DUCK BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI, SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	3. Spoiled

This is my own idea I had for a while! I hope you enjoy!

(BTW NICOLE IS SIX IN THIS)

Spoiled

Arthur always showered his love and affection to Nicole. He just couldn't say no to her. Over the time she got really stubborn when she didn't get her way. She pouted, crossed her arms, stomped her foot and sometimes even cried. But Arthur kept on giving her everything she desired while Alfred on the other hand could care less. Although you can say she was spoiled Nicole was still a sweetheart but she also has her dark side that you don't want to mess with unless you want to die a gorey death. Nicole was more comfortable with Arthur, it's not that she didn't love Alfred but he could be really boring to talk to. She was thankful for everything he did for her though.

One morning Arthur made the two sit down on the couch.

"Well I came to say that I will be leaving for a week to go and do some business concerning my cupcakes. So Alfie you will take care of our daughter while I am gone to do my business. Terribly sorry for leaving both of my loves but I will be back before you know it! Unfortunately I leave today in a few hours" The strawberry blonde said sheepishly while a shy smile. Nicole fiddled with her dress thinking.

A whole week with just father? The thought sort of made her wince but she loved him and they would somehow be able to have tons of fun together.

"It's alright Arthur. Be back soon though!" Alfred yawned going back to watch his programs.

"You'll be back soon… Right daddy?" Nicole said fearfully. Although the abandoning issue happened when she was only a baby she could still remember all the haunting images. Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I'll come back sweetheart. Now daddy has to get ready! I left a batch of your favorite cupcakes in the kitchen, don't eat them all at once though you'll get a bad tummy ache!" The shorter man said poking the little girl's stomach making her giggle.

Arthur went off to back some important things and time flew by quite quickly. Alfred and Nicole were already waving good bye as Arthur went in his taxi so he can go to his destination. Everything was suddenly silent, tension filling the house. Nicole looked up at her father only to see him walk to the living room going back watching his programs.

Nicole went to the backyard with her sketch book to proceed drawing many flowers, animals and anything that caught her eye.

Usually Arthur would be with her helping his daughter to draw many things while Alfred watched the both of them grinning. Now that Arthur was gone an unsettling tension went throughout the house. Nicole decided to stay positive and say that her father would warm up to her so the tension would eventually fade. The strawberry blonde was the source of energy but they had to learn to make their own positive energy.

Time flew by at a fast pace and the young girl had to go back inside the house. Alfred was sitting at the dining room staring at the microwave, he doesn't cook so Nicole would have to somehow survive this week with microwaved food. Sitting down grimacing at the thought of actually eating the slop her father called food.

"Father… Can we please have pizza instead?" The six year old girl said shyly. Alfred looked back at her with a blank look on his face.

"No."

Nicole flinched at the bluntness in his voice. She pouted but didn't say anything. Arthur was never so blunt and cold with her.

They ate the microwaved food in silence not even sharing a one second glance. The first to finish with their food was Alfred, he got up and went to his room leaving Nicole behind. She sighed to herself throwing out the disgusting food and ate a cupcake instead. Going to her room after she brushed her teeth FCB landed on her head making her smile slightly. At least she still had a loyal pet to keep her company. Lying at her bed she stared at her ceiling hoping that these next days would actually have more of a lighter mood.

_The Next Day_

Oh how wrong she was. Alfred still was watching TV but this time he was locked up in his room so that Nicole couldn't get in.

Nicole sighed and went to her room locking herself in. She looked out the window, drew several pictures, ate some cupcakes, fixed her hair twice, changed her dress five times, twirled around till she was dizzy, listened to songs on the radio and read picture books for five whole hours. Staring at her clack she realized it was only five. Groaning she just wished that these days would past by fast. But for now it was official she was bored to death. Sighing she made her way downstairs only to see her father getting ready to go somewhere.

"Father? Where are you going?" She asked in the soft voice of hers. Alfred snapped back to look at her and cursed under his breath.

"Ah, kiddo. Do you want to go somewhere with me?" He asked placing his sunglasses on his face. Nicole couldn't really decline, she was only six so of course she nodded. She quickly grabbed her bag of stuff before they left the house.

Alfred grabbed her by the hand and placed her in the back of his car not even making sure she had her seatbelt off, he just drove off without a care in the world. Nicole was a bit excited, her father never wanted to go anywhere with her. She was expecting this place to be full of life but instead they stopped by a dark building with flashing lights coming out of it and many people stumbling out. Alfred grabbed her again taking the little girl out of the car.

"Just don't leave my side kiddo, I'll place you somewhere in there." Alfred said.

Both of them entered the strange place, Nicole never leaving her father's side. It was impossible to get in! There were so many people dancing to the loudest music she ever heard. Not to mention it smelled of strong stuff in there making her cough at the stench. Alfred led her somewhere in the far corner where no one was. He picked Nicole up and placed her in the red couch.

"Listen uh, don't leave from there, don't talk to anyone here and don't tell your dad about this. Okay, alright then, I'll be in the front but please don't go there unless it is extremely important!" He said sternly at her and then walking off disappearing the crowd.

Nicole tilted her head but obediently did the things he told her to do. She sat bored in the corner trying to ignore the music that was pounding into her ears and all the people dancing like maniacs. Good thing she had a small bag of her stuff.

Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil she drew a picture of Arthur and her smiling holding hands. She was going to draw Alfred in too but… She decided not to. Taking out a juice box from her bag she drank and looked around.

A lot of people were drinking out of bottle, regular cups and fancy looking cups. Why would her father take her somewhere like this? She was sure daddy wouldn't really appreciate this. Too lost in her thoughts she was done drinking her juice and an uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach. It was some of the things she hated about herself, when she drank too fast she almost instantly had to go to the bathroom. She looked around frantically and found something that she guessed was a restroom. Nicole decided not to bother her father since she did not want to have her accident half way just looking for him. Running in the stalls she thanked the heavens it was a bathroom.

After finishing she went out and tried to remember where she was before. Then Nicole heard a laugh that she memorized by heart turning her head she saw her father with the company of Kiku, Francis, Yao and Matthew. She frowned when she saw him laughing and oh so happy, he hasn't acted that way with her yet. Nicole was about to go over to him but remembering his stern words she didn't. Going back to her corner she sat there bored.

Drawing, staring and reading a book was all she did. Eventually slow songs started to play which made Nicole's eye lids feel heavy. She laid down on the small couch and soon was out like a light.

Time ticked by and soon Alfred was in his car driving home. He had quite a lot too drink but he contained his alcohol well so he wasn't in danger. Half way there his phone rang to inform him that he had a text. Stopping at a red light he opened his phone to read his text.

_Say Goodnight to Nicole for me!_

_-Arthur_

Alfred stared at the text for a long amount of time. Then there was a snap and his car turned admittedly driving at the speed of light back to the club.

Nicole woke up about ten minutes ago and was now sitting scared. Tears brimmed in her eyes bright as she prayed that she would just be able to go home. A loud banging of the front doors came in causing a few people to stare. Alfred ran in and quickly shoved his way past everyone to go to the far corner where Nicole was at. He sighed of relief when he saw her, Nicole smiled slightly when she thought her father was genially worried about her.

"Thank god, your dad would have killed me."

A frown quickly took over the smile and she got up looking at the ground. Alfred took her hand then started walking back out the exit, while doing this many people scowled and shook their heads disapprovingly at her father. Alfred put her in the car and started driving home.

Nicole felt disappointed in him but stayed quiet, the whole ride was awkward and when they came home both of them went straight back to their own rooms.

Two days had passed by and both of them hardly talked to each other. Nicole was thankful that her daddy would be back in only a few days but in the meantime she would have to survive the awkward tension being with her father.

Nicole was in her room looking out her window when her father came in.

"Um I'm having a few friends over so are you alright with staying here?" Alfred said uncomfortably. Nicole nodded feeling sadness bubble over her. She truly did want to have fun with her father but it was so hard to do so.

Alfred went downstairs planning his get together while Nicole sulked in her room.

"Oh flying chocolate bunny, I just want to be able to lighten our mood! What do you think I should do?" Nicole asked her pet. FCB thought and had an idea. Grabbing a piece of paper and some colors he laid them in front of her.

Nicole smiled. "I should draw a picture of me and father together and give it to him! Thank you FCB I knew I can count on you." Kissing the top of the brown bunny's head she started getting to work. She had to make sure it was perfect or else it wouldn't be 100% worthy for her father.

After finishing the drawing with pencil she moved onto the crayons coloring in the drawing carefully trying not to make a mistake and color out of the lines. Her pet watched her draw being an assistant and grabbing some materials for her to make the drawing stand out.

"Hm… Shiny paper!" Nicole said and her pet gladly gave her a red piece of paper that shone. She cut the paper to many pieces of hearts and glued them on.

"Ribbon!"

Her pet gave her the black ribbon and she knotted it in a bow then gently glued them on.

"Hm… Needs more glitter!"

Once again her pet gave her what she needed. Nicole hit the bottle lightly letting the glitter sprinkle out of the bottle. "Perfect! What do you think?" she lifted the picture and showed it the bunny. He made a sound of approval and Nicole smiled. "Father will love it!"

She got up and merrily skipped downstairs clutching the picture in her hands. Ignoring the people in her house as much as possible she made her way to her father's direction. Nicole's eyes sparkled in excitement, she couldn't be wait to show her the masterpiece she's been working on. Nicole saw her father laughing with some people but she didn't mind them.

Nicole tugged at Alfred's bomber jacket smiling. His grin quickly faded as he looked down at his daughter with a grimace. "I thought I told you to stay in your room." He grumbled.

"Well yeah but father I made you something!-"

"Kiddo. Please, I am a little busy here. We can play your little games later now go back to your room you are embarrassing me again." Alfred said in a darker tone making Nicole have a hurt look.

"B-but father, I want to show you something! Please I want to-"

Alfred groaned in irritation. "Nicole, listen to what I am saying. Show me later now go to your room and stay there!"

Nicole flinched as he used her name. Alfred was always a carefree person that called her kiddo and when he did use her first name it was always said in a nice tone. Never has he used her first name in such a cold way. Almost everyone has stopped to stare at the commotion that was going on.

"Father, please! For once can you please just do this for me and look at this!" Nicole said loudly feeling tears threatening to come in her eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me! You embarrassed me twice now! Why do you have to pester on everything I do!? Just because Arthur gives you everything you want doesn't mean I have to!" He got up and Nicole moved back in fear.

"B-but-"

"No more! I don't want to hear anything from you! Go to your room and leave me alone! GOD, YOU ARE SUCH A **SPOILED NUISANCE**!" Alfred shoved Nicole, he wasn't careful with his strength and shoved her to the wall.

Nicole was shocked and Alfred was surprised at himself at what he did to her. He must have not controlled his strength. Nicole clutched the picture in her hands and let out a wailing cry. Tears rapidly fell from her eyes as she crumpled the picture and threw somewhere.

"Y-YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! I WAN'T DADDY AND I DON'T WANT YOU! T-THAT'S IT… I… I HATE YOU!" Nicole screamed and ran to her room slamming the door shut. She sobbed and bawled, never has she ever thought that her father would backhand her. Nicole never felt so much fear in her life.

Flying chocolate bunny laid by her cuddling in her arms for comfort. He whined softly and licked his owner's hand. Nicole got up petting him but tears were still streaming down her face.

"Y-you're a good boy" She sniffed. "A-Alfred didn't really like his present." She choked back a sob. The brown bunny growled at this making. She petted him "I'll be outside FCB…"

Nicole didn't want to be here anymore so she decided to sneak out to the backyard where she sat down resting herself on a tree. She remember that she and Alfred used to love climbing together on this tree while Arthur watched in worry that one of us (mainly Alfred) will fall down and break something. She laughed sadly at the memory, she missed Arthur so much that it was almost too hard to bear.

By now inside the home Alfred had made everyone leave. He closed the door and sat down on the couch. He stared down at the floor rethinking everything that just happened. He felt sudden loneliness and a wave of coldness wash over him. Alfred clutched the couch cushions in regret and clenched his teeth as anger towards himself.

He heard a loud hissing come towards him. Lifting his head he once again was met with claws to the face. Alfred screeched and grabbed the winged bunny and yanked him off. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

The rabid bunny flew to where the crumpled piece of paper was and put it down in front of him. Alfred lifted the paper and un-crumbled it to see what was so important about it. His eyes widen as soon as he saw it.

It was a neatly drawn picture of Nicole and Alfred, both of them were holding hands smiling. On the corners there were black ribbons, the picture glittered and there was nicely cut hearts glued on the picture. There was also a text on the edge that said:

_I will love my father forever and he will love me forever too! _

Terrible guilt settled in him and even though Nicole hadn't even backhanded him she still said those three fatal words that would never compare to any painful flesh wound. He had to make things right with his precious daughter.

He got up and made his way to her room only to see she wasn't there. Panic whelmed and he frantically searched her room. "Nicole! I'm sorry! Where are you?" He stopped at her window where the backyard was viewed. It was then he saw Nicole on the grass leaning on the tree.

The brunette ran to outside to the backyard and went to where Nicole was. Nicole looked up to see her father, she sank down scared that she would get another scolding. She shut her eyes but the punishment never came. Instead two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Her eyes widen as she realized that Alfred was hugging her.

Cautiously she hugged back. It pained Alfred to see his daughter so scared of him, he never wanted to hurt her like this. He put some of Nicole's hair out of her face and wiped any remaining tears that lingered on her face.

"Kiddo, I am so, so, so sorry that I ever made you cry… I promise that I will never ever hurt you like this in any way. I'm sorry for what I did, I don't want you to be afraid of me. I saw your picture and it was lovely, I'm so sorry. Never doubt that I don't love you. I did not mean the words I said. You are not a spoiled nuisance, you're the most brilliant awesomest and freaking coolest girl ever and you're my daughter. I should have never forgotten that you were all those things." Alfred said sincerely. This time Nicole hugged him without fear, silently she started crying again.

"Father… I am sorry too! I never should have said those rude terrible words to you. I do love you and I'll always love you because you're the best father in the world!" Nicole cried out.

Alfred smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He picked the young girl up and he went to his room where he laid her down on his bed.

Alfred got in the bed with her and stroked her hair. "Goodnight kiddo."

Nicole smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "Goodnight father."

The next few days there was a change in the atmosphere. It was much more positive and great. The tension disappeared and the two parties were having a lot of bonding time. Soon enough the week ended and Arthur came home. He came back late at night so he didn't suspect anyone to be awake.

The strawberry blonde went to his daughter's room only to see that Nicole wasn't there. He quickly made his way to his room and stopped when his eyes were transfixed on the sight. Alfred had Nicole close in his arms and both were sleeping like logs. Arthur smiled and made his way in the bed carefully not to wake them up.

"Looks like you two got along better than I expected." He smiled trying to hug them both only to have Alfred hold Nicole closer and muttered 'Mine'.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh Alfie your so spoiled."


	4. Killing

**THIS IS ONE I THOUGHT UP OUT OF THE BLUE. I THOUGHT 'WELL HEY NICOLE HAS TO LEARN SOONER OR LATER' SO I MADE THIS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

**(BY THE WAY, NICOLE IS FOUR IN THIS)**

The Art of Killing

Arthur was in the basement. His victim was tied down on a metal table next to the many scalpels, scissors and knives. The strawberry blonde giggled in delight as the woman slowly woke up in utter fear. Her eyes went wide as she saw Arthur and instantly knew that her life was cut short.

"Ah I see you are awake, dear. You made me wait for a long time and that's not acceptable. You're lucky I didn't just pound your useless flesh with a mallet." He said then wandered to the many weapons. "Oh what to chose, what to chose? I want these delightful cupcakes to taste amazing. First let's set your blood boiling." A large crazy grin came on his features as he pulled out two electric chords.

The woman whimpered and squirmed as she pleaded not for this kind of torture. Arthur simply smiled innocently. He connected the electric chords in her and put on his goggles so he won't be blinded from the intense light. "No worries dear, this will only hurt a lot." He pressed a red button that sent electric shocks through the woman's body. The woman screamed in pain tears falling from her eyes.

Arthur giggled at her pain as he put the heat of the intense electricity to a greater misery.

"Daddy?"

Arthur jumped hearing his beloved daughter's voice. He shut off the electricity shock the woman screams died down and she was barely conscious.

"P-pumpkin what are you doing down here? You know you can't enter the basement." Arthur said tossing his goggles away nervously.

"Me and father were playing hide and seek. Then I heard lots of noise and I came down here since the door was open!" Nicole explained to her daddy.

Arthur sighed in a nervous matter meanwhile Nicole looked around in awe. All the walls had so much weaponry and there were even jars that contained organs. There were even some splatters on the wall that were all red. It smelled like copper and burnt rubber down here though. Although… Something about it made Nicole feel excitement.

"Daddy what are you doing to the lady?" She then said pointed at the half burnt woman who was struggling to stay conscious.

"N-nothing… Nothing a-at all." Arthur said as he felt sweat roll down his forehead.

The lady then was fully conscious and started screaming once again. "P-p-please don't hurt me!" She screeched. Nicole cocked her head a little in confusion. The woman saw she was their and then hollered at her. "Kid get the heck out of here do you want to be eaten alive! THAT SICK FUCK WILL HURT YOU!"

Nicole then felt anger bubble in her. She absolutely hated it when someone is mean to her daddy. "Someone said a no-no! To my daddy! Daddy, daddy, is lady mean?" She asked.

Arthur nodded. "Yes she is being mean sweetheart. How dare you curse and scream while my daughter is at your presence! Nicole… Do you want more cupcakes?"

Nicole nodded in delight. "Oh yes! With extra blood in mine, please!" Nicole found out a while ago that she was a cannibal and that her daddy was one too and honestly she didn't care. It was quite thrilling to her and her father was also a ruthless killer. She wished she could see him doing his killing but she wasn't allowed too and now she was going to see how her daddy makes cupcakes!

"Just for you love! Now sit on the nice stool and watch how daddy does it, oh and be free to take down notes, love!" He then picked up the two electric chords and attached it to the lady once again.

Arthur went to where Nicole was and gave her the red button. "Care to the do the honors honey?"

"Of course!" She pressed down and the shock waves returned to the woman and she wailed louder and louder. It made Nicole giggle and she wrote down notes in her notepad.

"Now sweetheart the reason why I electrified her is because we want that blood warm and boiling! Remember that because you might do this one do with me! Now this part is very important. You have to do this right or else you will not get good parts for the cupcakes." Arthur picked up a scalpel while Nicole wrote down more notes and looked back at her daddy to see how he does this.

The strawberry blonde ran the scalpel down the woman's stomach making the woman bite her lip as she whimpered in agony. The crimson blood dripped to the floor making pitter patter noises. Nicole watched intently smiling crookedly.

"Keep in mine you do not want your victim to move so much or else you might make a mistake in opening the stomach!" Arthur said not minding some of the blood landing on his face. Nicole licked her lips, the sight of the miserable victim bleeding and in pain was delicious knowing that she was going to be her new tasty cupcakes.

"Now this is another very important part." The blonde took his scissors and was now studying the innards of the woman who was almost out. "Oh by the way, you want your victim to be awake for this!" Arthur slapped the woman awake who was now crying in pain.

Carefully, Arthur put his hand inside the woman and took out one of her intestines making the lady howl and thrash in pain. He cut the intestine off and put it in a platter. When some of them got tangled he used his teeth to bite them off. He continued this dark treatment until all of the stomach intestines were off. Arthur now moved on to the important organs like the kidneys, lungs and liver.

"Now sweetie after your done with these you have to use a butcher knife for the special organs. For example-" Arthur took his butcher knife and cut one of the woman's kidneys off. "This is important because these organs give the cupcakes a delightful taste! Oh the liver is the best!"

Arthur cut through her liver taking it out. "Honey, do you want a quick taste?"

Nicole nodded eagerly. "Do I ever!" she held the liver in her hands and bit into it. "Wow, it tastes so good!"

"See, I told you! Now do the same with the rest of the organs." Arthur took more of the organs out and put them on the platter. The woman was half dead not even trying to keep her eyes open. She was done for it. "Now sweetheart this is the most juiciest and tasty one of all! When you take the heart out the woman will never wake up ever again!"

Arthur laughed insanely and dug his hand into the woman's chest and ripped out her heart. The woman gave up and died there. Nicole laughed and her eyes danced with excitement. It was the most fun thing she had ever witnessed!

"Now it's time to make the cupcakes! Oh and the remaining blood you have to put in a jar!" Arthur took out a jar and drained all the remaining blood the woman had and put it inside the jar. "This will be special filling for the cupcakes!"

Nicole clapped with a wide crooked smile on her face. "That was so cool! I even took down so many notes! Thank you daddy!" Nicole skipped back upstairs.

"No problem sweetheart!" Arthur smiled. "Oh I can't wait for her to follow in my footsteps! She's going to be the best baker ever!" The blonde grabbed the innards and was off to make the cupcakes.

_Later_

Alfred found Nicole on the couch who was re-reading something in her notebook. He surprised her by grabbing her and holding her in her arms. Nicole was startled for a moment but then giggled happily as she saw it was only her father.

"Hey kiddo I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?" Alfred asked.

"Oh I was with daddy. I sat through his session!" Nicole said and then she picked up her notebook then held it up. "I took these notes!"

"Let me some then!" The brunette picked up the notebook and then looked through it. What he found in it shocked him. He re-read it just to make sure he was reading it correctly.

_Daddy's Gide to Killing_

((A/N: There are obviously mistakes in this cause come on Nicole's four!))

_First daddy gives person big shocky booboo by letting me press big red button! This make person screem a lot! Daddy do this caus we want the blood to be warm and fresh!_

_Then daddy pic up sharp thingy to open person tummy. This caus lot of red goo to come everywhere! Mak sure that person no move too much or else you will make mistak!_

_Daddy then carfuly take out the inside pices of the person with sisors! More screeming from person! For specal insides use big knife! Do not make mistak cutting insides!_

_Lastly daddy take out the heart of the person making person take a long nappy time! Daddy put inside's on a plat for cupcakes!_

_Leftover blood you put in jar and put it inside cupcakes for filling! Now eat the yummy cupcakes!_

The spelling was horrible but Alfred was able to understand it. He was going to have to talk to Arthur later about this predicament. Nicole just grabbed her notebook and smiled innocently. Well at least she was learning on what she is going to do when she is older.

* * *

**SO YEAH, PRETTY FUCKED UP SHIT I WROTE BUT I LIKED HOW IT CAME OUT. WELL IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEWS AND WELL LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI, SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	5. Ingredients

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! *Gets shot by angry people***

**REEEALY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOME TIME I HAD HOMEWORK TO DO, I WAS OUT TO VIRGINIA OH AND WHEN I GOT HOME THERE WAS NO GOD DAMN INTERNET. I WAS SO MAD AND THIS WENT ON FOR THREE WEEKS, I SORT OF SNAPPED AND WAS GOING CRAZY BUT I FINALLY GOT IT BACK! SO OF COURSE I NEEDED TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, WELL ANYWAY NO NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS NOT MORE LET'S GET ON TO THE STORY OH AND THIS IS THE SUGGESTION I SAW WHEN I FINALLY GOT MY INTERNET BACK.**

**OH BY THE WAY THE GUEST THAT WANTED TO DRAW NICOLE OF COURSE YOU CAN. I CAN'T MESSAGE YOU CAUSE THE MESSAGE THINGY IS OFF OR SOMETHING… I CAN'T FIX IT BECAUSE I'M NOOB SO YEAH.**

**IcePaw Chan: If you could do one where Nicole was older, maybe nine or ten, and she went out with Arthur and Alfred to get some "ingredients" that would be really interesting! It would be a nice familly outing/bonding experiance!**

**AND YOU GOT IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

(BTW NICOLE IS NINE IN THIS)

Three figures stood at an alley way preparing for yet another bonding experience of getting ingredients to make incredibly delicious sweets. Of course Arthur was going slightly overboard. He wore a general's hat as he paced around his daughter Nicole and Alfred.

"Does everyone know there positions?" Arthur said putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah." Alfred said rolling his eyes slightly as he tilted his army helmet up. He thought it was quite silly to do this kind of stuff but having to spend time with his family he didn't really care as long as Arthur and his daughter were having fun.

"Yes!" Nicole said smiling and lifting her helmet away from her eyes. Arthur insisted that his "troops" needed to wear army hats for protection.

The blonde nodded. "Now does everyone know what to do and how all this would go down?" He said keeping eyes on the both of them.

Both Alfred and Nicole nodded yes. Seriously, how can they forget? Arthur had spoken about the plan more than ten times. He always on insisted telling them over and over again only cause he wanted to make sure they fully understood it.

"Good! But just in case I shall repeat it again!" He said making the two parties groan a bit and roll their eyes.

"Alfie, you will taunt our food making them quite angry and the angrier they get they will chase after you. When they are chasing after you, Nicole, you will jump in confusing them with you cute antics! When distracted, Alfie get ready to strike with your baseball bat! Aim for their legs and sides, which will slow them down. Sweetie, if it looks like they might cause a lot trouble you need to jump in with your Morningstar and help your father! Don't be afraid to break loose and go absolutely crazy on them. If they dare to have weapons I will as well jump in protecting you two. When a chance is open aim for the head, it doesn't matter if you kill them or they are just knocked out, they just need to be capable to drag home for the sweets! Now any questions?" The smaller man said.

Nicole raised her hand. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Well why can't we just kill them then and there?" She said tilting her head. Alfred raised his hand saying that he would explain to her.

"You see, kiddo. The more pain we inflict on these bastards the tastier they would be. And besides it is just so awesome seeing them scream and wither in pain!" the brunette said smirking. Nicole nodded smiling her crooked grin excited.

"Now then, let's get started! Our targets will be here any moment!" Arthur said. All three got in their positions and waited.

Nicole could hardly contain all the excitement she was feeling. She just loved bonding with her parents like this. It was always so fun and in the end they would have sweets! What could be better than using weapons to shed blood and cause terror, dragging them home to bake, turning them into divine sweets and doing all that with your parents? For this special occasion she wore her forest green dress with brown ribbons on the dress and her hair.

Once every two weeks when all of Arthur's ingredients were gone and they had no delicious pastries to eat they would do this. Arthur will always sprout out a plan, Alfred will choose the targets, Nicole will sit back and learn everything she needed to know and in the end they would end up having so many wonderful dessert dishes.

The brunette girl with blonde chunks in her hair never failed in doing this procedure. She would always clean her Morningstar until she could see her reflection in it for these occasions. By the end her weapon would be covered in many interesting colors of crimson red. Even though her dresses will get dirty, she will get a few irritating cuts, and her hair would get quite tousled it was always worth it in the end. As long as she's with the two people she loved it was all good!

Loud footsteps interrupting her thoughts and she looked up seeing there food. Five guys were walking all smug looking and quite dangerous looking but Nicole knew that her family was much tougher. Nicole looked back at her father who was ready to get to their target. He waltzed out casually catching the eyes of the target. They recognized Alfred, these targets were no ordinary, these are the targets that Alfred owes serious money to.

"Yo Jones! What the hell are you doin' here waltzing about our street?" The leader shouted out. Alfred looked at him with blank eyes and turned to them with an uncaring posture.

"Your street?" He said in his monotone voice.

"That's right! You owe us how much? Oh yeah, over a hundred dollars you bastard!" Another guy shouted out. Nicole clutched her Morningstar as anger bubbled in her. No one says that kind of shit to her parents!

"If you don't give us our damn money, we are going to have some trouble!" The leader said again going up to Alfred.

The brunette just said with a strange gleam in his eyes. "I doubt we are going to have any trouble. Well I'm not going to get in any danger but I'm sure as damn know that you douchebags are welcomed to a hell of pain about now." He said while twirling his bat in his hands.

"Cut the crap Jones! We ain't scared of you!"

"Oh in denial I see. There's not need for that, I know you pussies will be screaming and begging for mercy when I start with you." He said smirking. "One against five. How sad that I will win this fight. You fucking know that I will win against you losers. Give it all you go but either way I will beat your sorry asses. So there is really only one more things to say. Bring it on." Alfred smirked even more as he could practically see the fumes coming out of the five men.

Alfred then started running and they admittedly started to run after them screaming his name and curling their hands into strong balls of fists.

Nicole's eyes pleaded to Arthur and the strawberry grinned nodding at her. While half screaming and whisper a "Yes!" she ran to a nearby ladder and started climbing till she got on the building. She ran on top of them keeping her eyes on the five targets occasionally dodging and jumping obstacles. Seeing a clear shot she jumped off the short building and landed on her feet in front of them.

The five men stopped surprised for a couple moments. "Oi kid, get the heck out of here!"

She didn't move though. She smiled crookedly and swayed back and forth fiddling with her dress. "Ah I can't seem to move from where I am!" Nicole said and giggled at the frustrated looks on their faces. Nicole continued to just sway and grinning widely as the five tried to get pass her but she didn't allow it.

"Listen here little girl! We're in the middle of something important! Go to your mommy or whatever." The leader said with his eyes narrowed towards the girl.

Nicole tilted her head side to side grinning more as she felt the movement of her father come closer. "Mommy? Daddy you mean! Oh, oh guess what you guys?"

"Ugh what is it?" One of them said.

"Run." They looked at her strangely but then Alfred jumped in swinging his bat violently at them hitting there sides. Nicole laughed maniacally as she heard several cracks and screams some blood spewing out then and there.

"FUCK YOU JONES!" The leader said clutching his side and used his fist to punch Alfred across the face. "Get up you bastards!" He screamed. Some got up hunched over in pain but started throwing their fists around. The red eyed male groaned in pain as the fists connected to his face and some parts of his sides.

Nicole clenched her Morningstar growling as her eyes turned into a vibrant shade of red and the blue swirl in her eyes seemed like they were more visible that it looked like it was swirling in massive hatred. "GET. OFF. MY. FATHER!"

She ran in and swung the Morningstar in her hands then strike at the leader's face grinning in a bitter way as she heard his jaw crack in the alleyway. Grabbing a fistful of his hair she used all her strength to chuck him at another guy who fell back shell-shocked at the girl's brute strength. Nicole's mouth had to be foaming with rage as she kept swinging her Morningstar the spiked up ball connected with many bodies.

They tried to lay a hand on her but when they did she would start thrashing and biting at their flesh smirking when she managed to bite some skin off. Nicole shook with anger and continued ramming her weapon against them all.

She helped her father up as soon as they were mostly down. "You alright father?" She said in a voice that sounded so innocent it was hard to believe that she had just flipped out on five guys and took them all down.

He ruffled her hair. "Yeah I'm fine, kiddo." Alfred said. "Heh I told you that you'd lose!"

"This **ain't** over yet!" The leader screamed taking out a pocket knife and forced himself up to cut at Alfred's cheek. "Father!" Nicole shouted and she turned to him ready to lash out.

"You should have stayed in home and played with your dolls little girl!" He said and swung the knife at her. Nicole moved back dodging his swings but managed to her cut around her cheek which made her hiss in pain.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Alfred screeched as he started beating down at him. The rest started getting up and Nicole found out they each all had weapons on them.

"Get the girl." She heard one of them said and then two of the guys started rushing to her ready to cause damage.

Nicole yelped slightly managing to dodge the few blows but her leg did have some bruises. Alfred was getting pretty beaten up but was still well. Both of them wen to each other's side and held up their weapons.

"Do it Nicole." Alfred said.

Nicole grinned and took a deep breath. "DAAAAAAADDY!"

Arthur ran in with his knife not taking his sweet time to jab his knife into the man's arm and smiled when he screamed out in sickening pain. Alfred and Nicole grinned at each other. "Pop goes the weasel?" The small child said.

"Always, kid!" The large brunette said holding up his bat and his daughter held up her Morningstar smirking.

"POP!" Alfred shouted.

"GOES." Nicole shouted, smirking.

"THE WEASEL." The bat and Morningstar came crashing down on their heads knocking them out. Arthur laughed in delight picking up Nicole.

"That's my girl!" He said. "Come on then we got to get them home for our dear cupcakes!" Arthur said smiling. The three took out their duffle bag and put the bodies in there and scampered back home.

A few hours later Nicole sat at her table chewing her cupcakes swaying her legs playfully. "Did I do well today daddy?" she said.

Arthur looked back at her who was cleaning up the dishes and smiled. "Of course you did pumpkin! You sure are a big help around here." He kissed the top of her head. Alfred grinned who was on the other side of the room. "Are you ready for next week?"

Nicole jumped up fist pumping the air. "Heck yeah I am!"

* * *

**SORRY IF IT SUCKED. BUT I DID MY BEST! ANYWAY ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR BEING AWAY SO LONG A LOT OF FREAKIING COMPLICATIONS HAPPENED! ANYWAY ANOTHER SHOUT OUT TO THAT GUEST WHO WANTED TO DO FANART OF NICOLE YES OF COURSE YOU CAN DO IT, CREDIT ME AND I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THE LINK! OKAY THAT IS ALL SO HUG A DUCK, BE CAUTIOS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI. BYE!**


	6. Black Ink

**HAI GUYS! IT'S ME! WITH ANOTHER DRABBLE! DAMN I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE AND I GOT A LOT OF GREAT REQUESTS! TODAY SOMEONE GAVE ME A FEW! HERE IT IS!**

**Shadow-the-Knight****:**

**Oh I have a few ideas if I may:  
(Nicole age 7; comes home crying because a boy in her class threw black ink on her dress that her daddy made her.)  
(Nicole age 5; her daddies take her to a fun park because they want to get some victims later and for Nicole to have fun on the kiddy rides; when they go to the Midway games Nicole sees a stuff animal she wants as a prize)**

**SO I DECIDED I'LL DO THE FIRST ONE THE BLACK INK IDEA AND ON THE NEXT DRABBLE I'LL DO THE ONE AT THE FUN PARK! SO THE FIRST IDEA IS THIS ONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SHADOW-THE-KNIGHT!**

* * *

(SO YEAH NICOLE IS SEVEN HERE.)

Nicole sat in her second grade class feeling a bit awkward but yet she was confident. In pre-school, kindergarten and first grade she would see plenty of girls were dresses but as she entered second grade she noticed she was the only one wearing a dress. Though she was pretty uncomfortable with all the stares she was receiving she was vibrant with happiness because her daddy took so much time making this dress for her.

Her dress was a vibrant red that reminded her of her father's eyes, not too dark but not too light either, pretty and simple. There was a light cotton candy blue ribbon on her chest with three buttons going down as well as a blue bow around her waist. The rest of the dress had multi-colored spirals around it that represented lollipops and her middle name Lolli. The dress stopped around her ankles, her daddy said that he wanted her blue shoes to stand out as well. The colors all clashed in a pretty sort of way that Nicole just loved. Her hair was put into nice pigtails that she adored. Even her father Alfred took the opportunity to make Nicole a choker with a nice ruby on the center. She stood out amongst the class.

"I want everyone to introduce themselves in front of the class." The teacher said. One by one students introduced themselves and then it was Nicole's turn.

The young girl wasted no time quickly running to the front of the class giggling. "My name is Nicole Lolli Kirkland Jones! I love my father, Alfred F. Jones and my daddy, Arthur Kirkland! There the best! Oh also Uncle Matthew Williams and Flying Chocolate Bunny! Cupcakes are yummy! I like a lot of other things too!" Nicole said swaying her dress following the motion a large crooked smile took upon her face that gleamed with her vibrant red and blue eyes.

Nicole was confused when she saw several girls roll their eyes and scoff and the boys snicker whispering to one each other. She just shrugged it off and made her way back to her desk but couldn't ignore some comments like:

"Tch, freak."

"What are you five?"

"She's so weird and ugly."

The young girl refused to think it was about her so she sat down with a childish demeanor. Soon lunch came around and Nicole made her way to lunch and went to grab her tray of food. She politely smiled at the lunch lady and said "thank you" and went to go back to her table.

Not noticing the leg that stood out she tripped over it and fell down flat on her face her food spilling across the floor. She groaned and rubbed her head. The boys laughed hysterically as Nicole picked herself off the ground, luckily none of the food got on her dress. She scowled as she went to sit down. "They were talking about me."

_LATER_

Nicole sighed wanting to go home. She didn't like it here. Many people were making fun of her, laughing at her and poking holes into her business. Thank goodness it was the last period. She kept trying to stay positive, when she goes home Flying Chocolate Bunny will cuddle against her, Alfred will order that delicious pizza and Arthur will make mouth watering cupcakes. 'Just stay on the bright side' Nicole thought to herself.

"Hey Lolli!" A voice shouted at her. Nicole turned her head to face whoever was calling her.

"Yes-"

SPLURT! She was met with black ink splattered on her face that ran. Nicole yelped and tried to get the black ink of her face some of it dripped down on her dress as well ran down the sides of the choker her father made her. "Why on earth would you-"

Her sentence was cut short when another shot of black ink splattered over her chest. The thick substance ran down the dress and plopped against her shoes. The vibrant red, the blue bow and buttons, the multi-colored spirals were being covered by the icky blank ink. Nicole stood up in panic tears welling up in her eyes as she grabbed tissues, attempting to wipe it off. It was no use though it was stained against the dress. The boy laughed at her face and Nicole recognized him as the boy who tripped her in lunch. Nicole was known to break out into violence and rage but right now she felt defenseless as the students laughing eyes bored into her. Where was the teacher? Why wasn't she doing anything herself? Why did she feel tears running down her cheeks?

Nicole grabbed her school bag in a fit of anger and threw it at the boy. The impact made him fall over and crash against the wooden floor.

"NICOLE!" The teacher said who was at the door. She was at the bathroom not looking after her students and when she came back the first thing she saw was Nicole flinging her school bag at a student.

The boy on the floor writhed in pain and whimpered. Nicole stood shocked not knowing what to do. She pointed at the boy on the floor. "H-he started it! He put black ink all over me!"

The boy though shook his head hurriedly. "I-I-It was an accident! N-Nicole broke out! She's scary!" He shouted lying through his lips as he cried fake tears.

"Nicole Kirkland Jones. Detention! I will make sure your parents hear about this once I call them!" She stomped crossing her arms scowling at the young girl. Nicole tightened her fists and sat down covering her face with her arms as she sobbed. Finally the bell rang and the kids wasted no times running out of here. Nicole walked home the black ink drying against her cheeks, choker, dress and shoes. She was so scared to go home because she thought she would get in a lot of trouble. Never has she gotten detention before!

Soon her house came in view and she felt herself tremble as she got to the door. Nicole turned the knob and opened it to see Alfred and Arthur's disappointed frowns. But then those frowns were soon turned into looks of surprise when they took in view of the small girl. Nicole opened her mouth but nothing came out but a choked up sound followed by tears. "I-I didn't do it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Arthur took her inside. "Sweetheart what happened?"

Taking deep breaths she tried to keep her voice somewhat audible. "H-he hates me! He tripped me and laughed at me! H-he squirted black ink on my face and dress! I-I didn't know what to do! Please don't hate me!" Nicole cried her breathing turning once again rapid. Alfred lowered himself and hugged the small girl followed by Arthur.

"Kiddo, we ain't mad at you. You're not to blame… That douche bag of a kid is to blame for doing that to you!" The brunette said. Arthur slightly nudged him for the choice of words but silently agreed with him. "He's right dear, please don't put yourself through all this impact. Don't cry." Arthur soothed rubbing her head.

Nicole's crying slowly subsided now only feeling the warmth of her parents' arms. She felt a slight tugging of sadness yet she was content in a way.

"I'll go order a whole pizza pie kiddo!" Alfred said grinning. Arthur giggled. "Yeah and later we'll eat some of those delicious cupcakes!"

Nicole gave a small smile. "Can I have a bath with Flying Chocolate Bunny too?" She said. On cue the dark grown bunny with wings flew over to her side. "I take that as a yes!"

The seven year old girl felt happy knowing she really can rely on her great family. Screw the kids who make fun of her they're just jealous they don't have a family like hers! All was well, Alfred and Arthur even paid a little visit to the boy who tormented Nicole. It really was all good in the end!

* * *

**SHADOW-THE-KNIGHT, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I WILL WRITE THE SECOND ONE AS SOON AS I CAN! I HOPED ALL OF YOU ENJOYED THIS LITTLE DRABBLE! PERSONALLY I THINK NEGATIVE AND TELL MYSELF IT SUCKED! BUT Y'KNOW WHATEVER! ANYWAY THAT IS ALL SO LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI. BYE!**


	7. Fun Park

**HELLO WORLD. SO AS YOU KNOW I AM DOING THE SECONT PART OF SHADOW-THE-KNIGHT'S REQUEST. HERE'S A REMINDED OF WHAT THEY SAID-**

**Shadow-The-Knight:**

**(Nicole age 7; comes home crying because a boy in her class threw black ink on her dress that her daddy made her.)  
(Nicole age 5; her daddies take her to a fun park because they want to get some victims later and for Nicole to have fun on the kiddy rides; when they go to the Midway games Nicole sees a stuff animal she wants as a prize)**

**LAST CHAPTER I DID THE FIRST SUGGESTION WHICH WAS THE BLACK INK. SO NOW I WILL BE DOING THE FUN PARK SUGGESTION! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

(AND NICOLE IS FIVE IN THIS!)

Fun Park

Nicole was ecstatic with joy as she skipped onward with her father and daddy. She twirled happily with her flower patterned dress trying to contain her excitement. This was her first time going to a fun park! She could already imagine all the fun she will have with the rides, toys, games and food! Nicole was so exciting.

Alfred hated loud and annoying places but he was doing this for his daughter's sake of having a fun-filled childhood. Besides there were a lot of punks around here that he could whack with his bat. Arthur was as excited as his daughter! Alfred never took him on dates to the amusement parks so this trip made him feel giddy! So many rides and so many victims! How amazing!

"I see it! I see it!" Nicole said and rushed forward to the fun park entrance. Alfred and Arthur ran after her. "Whoa, kiddo slow down! Don't want to get lost now do you?" The brunette said holding Nicole in his arms.

Arthur smiled brightly giving three tickets to the man at the ticket stand. "We're ready to go!" the strawberry blonde sprinted in with Alfred and Nicole. Rides of all shapes in sizes filled the park. Kids, adults and teenagers scattered everywhere along the park. The smell of popcorn with cotton candy and other sugary sweets mixed together making a strange fragrance. Screams, laughter and chattering swarmed the fun park making Nicole's eyes light up like stars. "Loud…" Alfred muttered and Arthur nudged him. "Don't be such a part pooper! It's fun! Don't you agree Nicole?"

Nicole nodded quickly still taking in the scenery before her. "Let's have fun!" she cheered pulling the two males in with her.

**The Rides**

Alfred looked around scowling at the obnoxious rowdy and greedy kids. They were constantly getting hurt, crying unnecessarily loud and using they're favorite line of all "I want this! I want that!" Seriously, can't their parent keep them under control in one spot? He was blessed having a well behaved kid, who at the moment was running towards him.

"Father! Father!" Nicole tugged his arm jumping with excitement; she's been like that all day. The brunette managed to put a smile and looked down at his daughter patting her head. "Yeah kiddo what do you want?" The small girl pointed giddily at the teacup ride, she was fascinated by the bright multi-colors and the repeated spinning technique. "Can we pleeease go on that ride together?"

Alfred stuttered for a moment. The whole ride looked girly and Alfred couldn't help but notice almost only girls going on that ride. "Uh how about Artie? He would be glad to go on the ride with you!"

"Me and daddy went on hundreds of rides together! I want to go with you this time!" Nicole put her hands together in a begging position and used her famous puppy dog face that she knew no one can say no to. "Please father! Please?"

Alfred sighed getting up. "Alright! Come on let's go. What teacup color do you want to ride in?"

"Hm… OH UH PINK!"

"… Of course."

Arthur crossed his arms leaning against the railing snickering at the sight. Nicole so focused on her own hands on the silver spinner thought she was doing all the work but really Alfred was secretly helping her. Something about an overly large man who had to sit with his knees up to his chest in a big shiny pink teacup and girly flower patterns with a grimacing smile was just hilarious. Arthur laughed out loud when Nicole forced Alfred to put his hands in the air cheering "WEEEE!"

Soon the ride slowed down and the two parties climbed out. One radiant like sunshine while the other with annoyed yet prideful aura. "I take it you had fun?" Arthur said grinning his famous razor sharp tooth smile. "… Shut up." Alfred said. Nicole looked around and then paused when a certain ride caught her eyes.

"Father! Daddy! Uh, can we go to that ride?" Nicole pointed towards the aquatic theme like ride. The ride seemed to quickly go in circles in one direction but then will come to a sharp stop only to go backwards in an even more rapid state. Arthur was never really fond of speed rides, if anything that was more of Alfred's taste of rides. "Uh… I'm not to sure about that sweetheart-"

Alfred wrapped an arm around him cutting him off. "Of course Nicole! WE would LOVE to go!" the brunette said smirking knowingly.

Nicole bounced happily. "YAY! LET'S GO!" She ran towards the ride. Arthur glared at Alfred still keeping his wide smile though. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."

"Oh boohoo cry me a river, it's just a ride! Man up!" The larger male said following his daughter taking a seat in the ride. Nicole sat in the middle, while Alfred sat on the right and Arthur sat on the left.

The ride started slow at first but slowly it turned faster making Arthur clench on the metal pole in front of him while Nicole and Alfred cheered for it to go faster and so it did. The ride came to a stop soon after a few spins.

"Oh dear lord, thank heavens it's over." The strawberry gasped out. Nicole narrowed her eyes at him.

"Daddy?"

"Oh, yes sweetie?"

"You do remember that this ride also goes backwards too right?"

"… Bullocks."

Arthur dizzily made his way out. Alfred rolled his eyes knowing he was being overly dramatic. "Dude, it was just a ride! Seriously Nicole, your five year old daughter can suck it up!" He pointed to Nicole who was still pumped up for another ride. Nicole was quite girly when it came to fashion and style but looks like she's quite the rebel when it comes to taking risks and having fun.

**Later**

The family sat down somewhere in the midway games just relaxing for a while after all the walking and rides. Nicole was looking around oblivious to the fact many people were staring at them.

Some people kept eyeing them seeing as there are two males who have a daughter. Some of these looks were quite nasty like they were saying "how repulsive." One punk who is wearing too much hair gel for his own good and needs to pick up his god damn pants was making sneer remarks at them. Alfred was at a breaking point of the guy's bullshit. "Arthur." Alfred muttered angrily as the guy kept up his obnoxious antics knowing that he was ticking the brunette off. No doubt someone wanted to cause some trouble.

Arthur patted Alfred slightly. "Come on Alfie, you need some self-control-"

"Damn! That is one ugly as fuck kid! Seriously what are you feeding /it/? Well, if that thing is being raised by two dudes I wouldn't be surprised that it's so fucked up!" The guy snickered.

"… Nicole?" Arthur said looking down at his daughter.

"Hm? Yes daddy?" She said.

"Uh go walk around for a while, but don't walk too far. When you're done looking around come straight back here. Do you understand?" Arthur said sternly dangerous amounts of anger flickering in his eyes.

The young girl nodded excitedly. "I understand!" She responded. She got up and slowly started walking around.

The strawberry blonde turned to Alfred. "Get. Him."

The red eyed man smirked but was bubbling with rage. He took out his bat that he always keeps around with him. "Let's do this together!"

Arthur took out his sharp knife he keeps around at all times. "Right behind ya' love!"

Nicole walked around making sure not to talk to any strangers. Overall the games thrilled her and she wanted to go around playing all of them. She only has a few amounts of cash though so she needs to spend her money wisely!

She continued looking around but came to a pause when her eyes caught something absolutely terrific! It was the cutest plush she had ever laid eyes on! It was a sizeable lime green baby octopus plush! It even had a moustache on it! Nicole let out an inhuman sound and quickly ran up to the stand. "Sir. Uh excuse me but I really want that toy up there!" She pointed to the oh so adorable plushie.

The man boringly looked at her clearly un-amused. "Well it's not for sale kid. All you got to do is give me two bucks! Then knock those three scary bears down with three balls!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

Nicole had six dollars so if she failed the first she can always try again and again! She took two dollars and gave it to the man who smirked. He gave her the three balls and started up the game. She threw the ball at the left bear and knocked it down. Nicole smiled crookedly and threw her next ball to the right bear and knocked it down as well! This was easier than she thought.

She swung her next ball at the middle one but missed so it smacked against the wall. "Oh, sorry kid! Looks like you lost!"

Nicole pouted but refused to give up. She gave the man two extra dollars. "Another round, please!" The man grinned down at the money and gave Nicole the three balls once again.

Her eyes flashed intensely with determination as she threw her first ball knocking down the bear on the right. She did the same with the left. All she needed now was the middle! Nicole pulled her arm back clenching the ball never taking her eyes off the middle bear and swung as hard as she could. Nicole heard the loud smack connecting with the middle bear but… It didn't knock over.

"Sorry kid! You lost again!"

The young girl stared dumbstruck at the proud standing bear. "Sir… No need to be rude but I hit that!"

"Listen. The point of this game was to knock down all three bears to get the octopus! Well you didn't accomplish that so you're a loser therefore no toy for you!" He said almost in a taunting way. Nicole clenched her fists frowning but suddenly smiled giving the man two more dollars. "Another!"

The man rolled his eyes but grinned inwardly at the money. Nicole grabbed two balls and smacked the ones on the right and left but didn't dare grab the third ball. No, instead she looked in her satchel and ripped the Morningstar ball with spikes off and clenched in with her hands being careful not to cut herself with it. Her eyes flashed dangerously "BATTER UP!" she yelled swinging it harshly at the middle bear. The spikes went right through it and ripped out of its place smacking against the wall ripping it from behind. "I'd take that octopus now!" Nicole gingerly said laughing at the man's face. He nodded quickly and gave her the plush.

Nicole squeaked in delight and hugged it tightly. "So cute!" She twirled around with it and ran back to where Arthur told her to be back. She skipped and saw her parents with a large plastic bag. "Father! Daddy! Look what I got!" She held up her green octopus. Arthur patted her head. "That's so cute! And you won it all by yourself!"

"Mmhm! Oh daddy what's in the plastic bag?"

Alfred cut in. "Dessert!"

By the end of the day Nicole grew tired and they all had to go home. Alfred was giving Nicole a piggyback ride while the young girl slept, her octopus plush was tucked under his right arm and held Arthur's hand with his left hand, who was walking happily holding the plastic bag. The strawberry blonde turned his head slightly at him.

"She's all worn out!" He said.

Alfred nodded in agreement. "No kidding. She's bundled up with so much energy in the day and then all tired up in the end of the day."

"It sure was fun today. I wished we could have gone on the Ferris wheel though." Arthur said slightly frowning.

"Maybe next time." Alfred said.

"… Next time? You mean… You want to come back?" Arthur said not believing what he was hearing. Alfred hated loud, crowed places so it was quite the surprise when he said that maybe they could go next time.

"Sure. Nicole had tons of fun today and I would be glad seeing her like that again." Alfred simply said. He sort of despised how corny that sound but really, it was his daughter and Arthur. He loved making them happy.

Arthur leaned closer to him and Alfred put an arm around him grinning slightly. Nicole snuggled in her father's bomber jacket a small smile gracing her lips.

Today was the one of the best days she ever experienced!

* * *

**YAY FLUFFY IN THE END! I WORKED UBER HARD ON THIS SO GIVE ME CREDIT FOR THAT… OR NOT! BUT YES I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS DRABBLE AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO SAY SO! LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI. BYE NOW!**


	8. Meet The Parents Day

**Sorry if I've been on Hiatus a lot I'm just really busy! Anyway I'm back and needed to catch up with these drabbles! So I noticed quite a few of you wanted this in particular, here's what I mean!**

**IceShadowCat:**

**When I was in first grade at my school we had "Meet the Parents Day" when the all the first-grades had their parents come to school to see the class and for the parents o converse with each other. So I has wondering if you could make a drabble about Alfred and Arthur havin to go to school for "Meet the Parents Day"**

**HerpDerp:**

**Oohhh ooh! Do a 'Meet the parents day' pleeeeeeassee**

**edwardxwinry23:**

**Parents day! Pleasepleaseplease!**

**So I decided to do just that for you wonderful people! So no more gibber gabber get onto the story now!**

**Meet the Parents Day**

Nicole was panting from running. Her house was only a few blocks away from school but being just five everything felt so big to her. She made a sound in delight when her home came in view.

Hurryingly she grabbed the key under the mat and opened the door. "Father! Daddy!" She shouted while the ever so famous crooked grin spread across her face.

Alfred looked up from his position on the couch and looked at his daughter in a curious manner. "Yo kid, what's gotten you so excited?" he grinned sitting up. Nicole ran to him still gittery.

"My teacher said that there's going to be some thingy called meet the parent's day! It's um where all the parents come to school! Can you and daddy pleeeeease come for it?" She put her hands in a begging position as she pleaded.

Alfred chuckled and patted her head. He felt good that his kid wanted to show him off to her class, it meant a lot to him. "Meh I'll probably come." He said grinning cheekily. "You have to go ask Arthur too though, don't forget that, kid!"

The young girl brightened up knowing that his 'probably' always meant yes when it came to her. Nodding quickly Nicole got up and scattered off to the kitchen knowing that the strawberry she was looking for would be there baking his delicious cupcakes. "Daddy! Daddy!" she shouted as she hugged his pant leg, eyes filled with glee as she looked up at the man who was indeed in the middle of baking.

Arthur looked down at his wonderful daughter smiling admittedly. He picked her up sitting her down on the counter and booped her nose lovingly. "Someone has a bundle of energy and is absolutely dying to tell me what she has to say! Cast away, sweetie!" Arthur said ruffling his daughter's hair.

Nicole laughed as her hair was being played with. Focusing on the main topic though she began to speak "Daddy, my teacher said we were going to have a meet the parent's day! Father said he'd come! Will daddy be able to come? Can daddy please go?" She said happily.

"Why of course! I'm so happy that you'd ask me! Most kids would be terribly embarrassed to show off their parents!" The strawberry blonde said.

"Nonsense!" Nicole burst out. She didn't know what that word meant but she heard Arthur say it before and it seemed appropriate for this mini conversation. "I can't wait for everyone to meet you two!"

Arthur squealed because of her daughter's cuteness. "Well when is this 'Meet the parents day' anyway, darling?"

"On Monday!" She cheered. Arthur kissed her forehead. "I can't wait then!"

* * *

Monday

Monday came faster than she thought. There she was sitting in her class filled with many different parents. So far she has heard many stories from parents that were rather gory. It made her mind spiral into many ideas she could do with her parents. (A/N: HEY THIS IS STILL THE 2P WORLD.) She waited anxiously trying to keep patient for her turn to come. Arthur and Alfred sat behind her, Arthur was bouncing out of excitement smiling widely while Alfred was looking as nonchalant as ever but he had to admit he was excited as well.

"Nicole Jones?" The teacher called out.

"Nicole Lolli Kirkland-Jones" Arthur said correcting the teacher using her full name. He got up filled with glee and dragged Alfred up. Nicole followed, finally it was her turn!

She cleared her voice and gave her best crooked smile. "This is my daddy!" She gestured to Arthur. "And this is my father!" She gestured to Alfred. "They are the best parents ever!" Already a few hands were up in the air.

"Why are they both boys?" A girl said. Nicole looked up in thought then shrugged not seeing why that was such an important question. "They just are!"

"So do you care to introduce yourselves?" The teacher said politely.

"I'm-" Arthur began but was cut off by Alfred who always insisted to go first. "I'm Alfred F. Jones! And I am obviously the true man in the house!" He said smirking. Arthur crossed his arms.

"Rude! As I was saying before _he_ interrupted, I'm Arthur Kirkland and my job is for an organization! I make cupcakes for this organization, I get tons of visitors everyday and-"

"Laaaame." Arthur heard a boy mutter. His eyes flashed dangerously but kept his razor sharp smile in place. He will not make Nicole's day turn into a blood bath. Coughing slightly he began once more. "These are incredibly special ingredients though. Very special indeed! Of course I put in some sugar, flour the usual stuff as well as adding some secret spices… But there is one ingredient that is more special than any. It completes the entire dish!"

Walking down the aisle he lifted the boy's arm that called him lame. "I need the most delectable of flesh and blood for the dish. For the left over bones I will gladly make one delicious broth for dinner or use them for decoration!" Arthur laughed as the boy's face turned completely white. Arthur skipped back to the front giggling. "Not always I use the perfect flesh of a human to make my cupcakes though! I sometimes only use the normal ingredients, on foul moods though poison is coming your way!"

Nicole clapped her small hands. "He makes the best cupcakes in the whooole wide world!" Arthur laughed in delight. "And you're my number one cupcake." He booped her nose and stepped back so Alfred could take his turn.

"About time! Time for the real man to step up-"

"Alfie I swear." Arthur scowled… Well tried to anyway, that permanent smile was still on his face but his eyes still spiraled with menace.

Alfred held his arms up in surrender. "Geez calm your tits! Anyway as you know I'm Alfred and I'm in one of the top elite gangs out there. I, being the leader of course! I have my trusty bat with the nails sticking out!" He pulled out his bat to show and all the kids stared in amazement.

"I beat all those bast-"

"Ahem!" Arthur stomped his foot.

"… Villains! Yeah villains! I always teach those jerks some serious lessons! Some whacked up people we're just making the town worse well all of them are wrong! We beat down the people who are just doing wrong. Other than beating down all those losers I'm at home chilling at the house and eating pizza!" He let out a proud chuckle. He crossed his arms and leaned back his ego growing. "And to top it off I'm the best dang father out there."

"My father is like a hero!" Nicole cheered happily. The teacher laughed a bit. "What interesting parents you have Nicole. Do you have anything to add?"

Nicole looked up in thought. "Oh! Oh! I have a pet! His name is Flying Chocolate Bunny! He's brown, has wings and he always cuddles with me when I go to sleep! Also daddy and father are the best things that ever happened to me!"

The teacher was the first to clap and then the rest of the class did so. "Now then all of you may ask Alfred and Arthur some questions! Um Nicole can I speak for you a bit?" she got up from her seat. Nicole blinked and nodded. "Alright miss!"

The young girl walked out from the room and the teacher closed the door behind them. "Nicole, are you really happy with those two?"

The brunette girl with blonde streaks blinked a bit. "Absolutely happy! So very happy!" she giggled. Her teacher gave a small smile. "Nicole. Do you know what adoption is?" Nicole looked at her with confusion but nodded.

"Now you know that you were adopted right?" She said. Nicole knew all this so why was she asking? "Yeah I know! I can't remember every little thing but I do know that I couldn't ask for anything better."

The teacher sighed. "Do you ever want to see your real pare-"

"No." Her bright red and blue eyes lost color as it turned to sadness and anger. "No. Never. Not again." She said looking down but then a smile swept over. "I'm so happy I'm not with them! Father and daddy are my true parents! I don't chose just anyone to be with me on 'meet the parents day!'"

"Well if you say so… Come on let's get back in the class!" She said. Nicole skipped back in seeing her dad and father answering many questions.

"Best meet the parents day ever." She said to herself.

* * *

**PFFFT GOT LAZY. Sorry if it's not what you were expecting and like I said sorry for being on hiatus for a little while but now I'm back. Christmas is coming and I cannot wait! NOW THEN GIVE ME SOME CHRISTMAS SUGGESTIONS! I FEEL ALL CHRISTMASSY! WELL THEN NOT MUCH MORE TO SAY SO, LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI. BYYYYE!**


	9. Becoming a Woman

**And here I am with another drabble! I got this new suggestion and man did it made me go into fits of giggles! Here is the suggestion!**

**Nina-osp:**

**Hi there! Just finished reading both of the fanfics! Good job, I love them!**  
**How about a chapter where Nicole is twelveish and gets her first period? And her parents don't know what to do (after all, they're both male)..**

**GOD I WAS WAITING FOR A SUGGESTION LIKE THIS! THANK YOU FOR LEAVING THAT AN NOW I SHALL GET ONTO LE DRABBLE!**

* * *

(BY THE WAY NICOLE IS IN HER MID TWELVE'S YEAR HERE)

When Nicole woke up in the middle of the night with a horrible pain in her stomach and a warm wet sensation under her the first thought that came through her mind that she just wet the bed. "Ugh Nicole your too old to be wetting the bed!" Nicole said to herself. Slowly she sat up winching as the wetness shifted under her. Gross.

Flying Chocolate Bunny awoke as he felt his kid-owner sit up. He was also overwhelmed with a… Familiar scent of some sort. "Ugh ew. It feels so weird." Nicole whimpered slightly as the pain in her stomach grew as she continued to shift.

"I… I can't tell father or daddy… I'm too old to wet the bed it's so… Embarrassing." She said sheepishly. Looking back at FCB she patted him. "Please help me change the sheets, love." The brown bunny with wings nodded supportively. The aroma was still familiar though…

Nicole got up and winced as the pain in her stomach sort of churned throughout her. She also felt a slight wetness run down her leg. She made a disgusted sound. Although, she was confused that the room didn't smell awful like it usually would. That's strange. Going to the lights she turned them on with a click.

Flying Chocolate Bunny stared in horror at the stained bed sheets. No wonder the smell was so familiar. He never saw anything like this before though.

Nicole trudged her way to her bed but admittedly stopped in her tracks as she saw the bed sheets. A dark red puddle stained the sheets. "That's… Not pee… Is it?" Nicole uttered out staring in horror. FCB whimpered. The girl looked down. Yep that definitely was a red trail of liquid running down her leg.

Stumbling back she was absolutely horrified and didn't know how she was still capable of standing on her own two feet. "E-ew! What is this? Oh my god!" She said out loud but tried to quiet. She couldn't have her parents seeing in her in such a state! Gulping down the scream in her throat she new she had to someone clean this mess up. Firs things first, clean her profile.

Rummaging through her drawers she took out a pair of undergarments and a new night gown. No doubt that it stained through both of them. "Can you be a dear and change the sheets FCB?" She said pleading. The winged bunny nodded already starting to pull of the sheets. Sighing in relief she sprinted off to a very obvious place to fix this. The bathroom.

She cleaned up the blood on her leg while muttering her ews and ughs. It was a very gross sensation that she was witnessing and she knew that it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Hurriedly she changed but the blood obviously didn't stop. She did the only thing she could think of at that time. Stuff toilet paper down there until further notice. It was a very uncomfortable feeling, every time she moved she could feel the blood dripping out. Disgusting.

She made her way back to her room silently seeing her bed newly clothed with clean sheets. Hesitantly she laid down and groaned as the pain in her stomach spread. "This is the worst…" turning and thrashing she managed to eventually fall asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Nicole was disgusted to wake up seeing the paper she put down there completely covered with blood. She had to put more of it down there. When was this going to end? She thought to herself.

Eating breakfast with her parents felt awkward. She felt grouchier than usual. Arthur noticed the frown on her face. "What's the matter sweetie?"

Nicole looked back at him forcing a smile. "Nothing." She stated bluntly. Alfred lifted an eyebrow. "Well alright. You should probably go on ahead to school."

The brunette girl (with blonde streaks) nodded getting up and slinging her back pack over her shoulder. With a goodbye she left feeling herself grow angrier and angrier. She had no idea why though, if anything she should feel worried that blood was coming out of her.

She went early to class knowing that maybe her favorite teacher would know what's going on. Opening the door she walked in slowly.

"Nicole? What are you doing here so early? Class hasn't even started yet." The teacher said. Nicole rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Uh… Miss… I think there's something wrong with me."

She sat up concerned. "What is it sweetheart?" 'How embarrassing' Nicole thought but mustered up the courage to tell her what was going on. "I woke up in the middle of the night to have… Blood coming out of me and now it won't stop. Why is that? Am I going to be alright? What is it exactly?" She said quickly, looking down. "Oh…" Her teacher said knowing well. She coughed.

"Nicole do you know what the process of… Growing into a woman is?" The teacher asked trying to sound nonchalant. Nicole looked up in thought for a moment. "You… Grow?"

She chuckled but shook her head. "There is a cycle for woman that prepares you when you get older. I am sure you're aware on what a period is, right?"

Nicole blinked. She fiddled with a piece of her blonde hair thinking. "A… Period? What is that?"

It was the teacher's turn to blink. "O-oh that's right. You have two dads. I'm pretty sure they haven't talked about this to you." She sat up straight. "Do you mind if I give you a small lesson?"

The girl nodded. "Sure!"

**Later**

Nicole busted through her door calling out "FATHER! DADDY!"

The two rushed to her side quickly. "Is everything alright Nicole? Are you hurt?" Arthur asked concerned. "I'm not hurt! Well… I guess not! Anyway my teacher said I am growing into a woman!" The young girl said.

Alfred stared with a look of "what the fuckery is this?" "Uh… What do you mean exactly, kid?" He asked.

"Um I have something called… A period!" She said aloud the same crooked smile on her face, like nothing was wrong for what she just said.

Arthur stared in horror as Alfred choked on his spit. "WHAT?!"

Nicole was confused to say the least.

After she blurted out that she had this period thing her parents began freaking out and choking on air. Then they admittedly told her to put an over-sized sweatshirt and sweatpants. And if that wasn't enough, for some reason she was sitting in a box full of tissues with a heater next to her turned on keeping her warm. She was also holding tea that Arthur insisted that she have.

What the heck is going on?

Alfred was going through the internet panicking as Arthur kept making Nicole many types of tea. Nicole's brain felt confused. The cardboard box filled in with tissues was nice but strange and the heater kept her relaxed at least but still a horrible pain was in her stomach. Ugh.

"Daddy my stomach hurts. A lot." Nicole said grimacing as another pang of pain panged in her insides.

"ALFIE HER STOMACH HURTS. HURRY UP AND FIND SOMETHING!" Arthur screamed as he kept bringing more cups of tea for the puzzled girl.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I COULD OLD MAN." Alfred shouted back as he hastily typed in the computer. Arthur 'hmph'd' being referred as old man and would've told Alfred about manners but at the moment he was more focused on his beloved daughter.

"Uncle Matthew, save me." She muttered as she fiddled with some of the tissues.

"Yo, I think I found something! We have to buy these… Pad things." The brunette said. "Oh also these pills to stop her cramp things!"

Arthur grimaced as he said pills. He wasn't a big fan of those and believed that his daughter will choke on them but if it's to relieve her pain… "Let's get on going then, love! Call your brother to take care of Nicole while we're out! I can't force her to move from the state she is!"

"Yeah, yeah don't nag me!" The red-eyed male dialed his brother. Nicole looked around awkwardly not knowing what to do. Looks like the box filled in with tissues will be her comfort for now.

* * *

"So you needed me for what-"

Matthew was cut off as Alfred and Arthur whipped passed him and slammed the door with a quick "STAY HERE!"

Matthew stared. "That's… Normal- Oh what the hell." He said as he saw Nicole sitting in a box full of tissues. "What stupid thing did they do this time?" She just shrugged saying "They insisted putting me in here while I was going through this thing called a period."

"… Oh."

* * *

"Well I guess that would make sense seeing as you live with dudes. No wonder you don't know what it is. Those idiots." Matthew and Nicole were having a conversation to pass time. She couldn't exactly do anything since everything she tried to get up she'd have a headache and her stomach would groan in pain.

"I never knew growing to a woman would be so… Freaking painful." She said dumbfounded. Matthew felt pity for the girl since now she has to go through this painful cycle over and over again.

All of sudden two parties burst through the door and the strawberry blonde rushed his way to Nicole and hugged her tightly. "It's alright sweetheart we're going to make it all better!" He said with dramatic tears in his eyes. Nicole stared at him. "Ow."

Alfred was busy getting a glass of water, when he was done he sprinted towards his daughter's side. "Look you need to take this pill. It's okay if it takes you few times to try to swallow it down."

"Oh uh thanks, father." She grabbed the glass and the pill. She put the pill in her mouth and took a large gulp of water. "Hm, that was easier than I thought." Nicole said.

"Good, good! Now uh… You have to put this on." Arthur took out a cube like bag that was green. "Don't worry it has instructions!"

Nicole felt really humiliated about the situation. She grabbed the bag and quickly went to the bathroom. Reading the instructions thoroughly she discarded the paper to put on the soft pad on in place. It took a few attempts to put it in place but managed well. Well at least now it wasn't as uncomfortable then before!

Skipping her way back to the living room she felt more cheery than before. "I'm good! I'm so glad that this just takes a few days! After this I'm never going to go through this pain ever again!" The crooked smile was plastered on her face. Poor Nicole, she hasn't learned all the ways of becoming a woman.

Alfred, Arthur and Matthew all looked at each other flinching slightly knowing better. "Um Nicole… Sweetheart. It's a regular cycle you know… That means you will have it every month."

"Ha… Ha ha. Daddy what do you mean exactly?" The girl asked nervously.

"Well you see Nicole… Uh… Matthew, take it away!" Alfred said feeling extremely uncomfortable about talking about this topic.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Listen Nicole. Every single month you will have this. It goes to three to five days or sometimes seven. That's the process… Yeah."

"… Dammit."

* * *

**I SORTA RUSHED AND HA HA POOR NICOLE. ANYWAY I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! :D I WILL BE TRY TO DO MORE DRABBLES SOON! SOOOO LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI! SEE YA LATER!**


End file.
